The Last Derby
by queenpearl
Summary: A novilization of Deadliest Catch, Season 1. From the ship's perspective.
1. Chapter 1: Greenhorns

Chapter 1~ Greenhorns

Far to the north, in a remote region of the world, lies Unalaska Island. It lies just off the Alaskan Peninsula and is the first in the Aleutian Chain. South of the island lies the vast Pacific where one may not see land for thousands of miles. To the north is nearly 400 square miles of the world's most violent, and unpredictable waters, the Bering Sea. One would be foolish or even crazy to live or work here but for a select few, this remote spit of rock and the sea around it, is home.

Northwestern had been here for as long as she could remember. She was launched in 1977 as one of the finest Marco Crab Boats in the Pacific. Since then, she'd been all over the North Pacific, fishing cod, salmon and of course, crab. Crab, by far, was her favorite and October was king crab season. She couldn't think of anything better.

She was 125 feet in length with a 28 foot beam. Her hull was snow white with a blue stripe down the length of it. She was a house forward which meant that her wheelhouse was on the bow in front of the deck. The Norwegian crest was on both the front of the wheelhouse and on her prow. She had bright blue eyes. She was pretty and while many a male had made their advances on her, she'd turned them down. Her only love was the sea and the bounty that lay in it.

As the planes came in to land at the small airstrip carrying her crew and captain she knew the season was ready to start. Pulling up next to her at the dock was another crab boat, her fleet mate, the 92 foot Maverick. "Hello Northwestern." He greeted cordially. She smiled. "Hello Maverick, have a good trip up?" He shrugged. "Stormy, windy, typical I suppose." He answered. She laughed. "You can't expect calm seas up here." She said. "No, that's why I love this job." He replied.

Captain Sig Hansen, a veteran of over 20 years at her helm, at last approached. "Well old girl, you ready to head out?" He asked. "Whenever you are." She replied. He patted her bow and climbed aboard. Edgar, the chief engineer, paused as he passed. "Hello Northwestern." He said. She nodded. "Edgar, a pleasure as always." She said. Norman gave her a nod and friendly wink, blushing as she looked at him. Northwestern smiled and nodded. Norman was always so shy and she wondered just how well that would work out when "Sig's Surprise" as he liked to call it, arrived.

Right on schedule, four men arrived. Two climbed aboard Northwestern and another two climbed aboard Maverick. "I still can't believe you talked me into this." He grumbled to her. She chuckled. "I thought it was a good idea for people to know what we're doing up here." She said. He grunted. "I hope they have good sea legs" was all he said.

This year, Northwestern, Maverick, and a few other boats had chosen to allow a camera crew on board to document their king and opilio crab seasons. The show, named Deadliest Catch, would be aired on Discovery Channel.

As the start of the season grew closer, Northwestern's muscles tensed in anticipation. The season was run by a system known as the derby. How it worked was all boats had to get out and catch their crab as fast as they could before the season ended and no one ever knew when it ended. There was a set amount of pounds of total crab that ships could catch and if one was fast enough, they could catch all of it themselves. It had happened before. The key was speed. The faster you caught crab, the more of the total crab you got. For Northwestern, who lived for excitement and danger, there was no better job in the world.

As she shifted impatiently, she saw a new man walking down the dock. It was a greenhorn and he climbed aboard her. She groaned. "Great, the one thing we need is a greenhorn to slow us down." She grumbled. "Now, now." Sig chided her. "There's no need to be like that. We'll see how he does." She sniffed but gave the newbie a death glare as he climbed aboard. Seeing Sig, the man started towards him, holding out his hand in a handshake. "I'll shake it after the season if you do a good job." Sig said. Northwestern snickered. "First rule Sig has about greeting greenhorns, he doesn't." She whispered. "Thanks for the tip." He replied. "Name's Bradford, Bradford Davis." "Well Bradford Davis, I hope you can stick around." She said. "I'm planning on it." He said.

At last, it was time to go. Northwestern practically snapped her mooring lines as she headed out. Joining her on the run to the crab grounds were Maverick, Sea Star, and Big Valley. She looked at the gray vessel. He was a bit smaller than her and like her, shared a love for the sea and the bounty to be had here. Northwestern had a certain fondness for him and he, her. Maverick turned west for the grounds first. "I'll see ya all there!" He called and raced off. Northwestern turned to her remaining companion. "Be safe out there, Valley." She whispered. "Of course, I always am." He replied. They nuzzled briefly and he continued north while Northwestern chased after Maverick.

She prided herself on being the fastest boat in the fleet with a top speed of 12 knots. She quickly passed her black and red rival, sounding her horn in farewell as she did so. "I'll see you on the crab grounds, Maverick!" She called. "Northwestern you sneak!" He shouted. The response he got was lighthearted laughter as white ship continued on her search for her bounty.


	2. Chapter 2: Long Sleepless Nights

Chapter 2~ Long Sleepless Nights

Arriving on the crab grounds first, Northwestern dropped her first pots of the season. "Now let's just hope that we catch something!" She exclaimed. "Catching something would be nice." Sig agreed. She set strings well into the night. While she was used to long sleepless nights on the job the prospect of pulling an all-nighter wasn't a nice one. While her crew may be able to rest, she had to keep going, cruising to the next set of strings and so on. By dawn, she'd offloaded all her pots on deck and turned around to collect the ones from a storage area nearby. Although there was no bait in them, when the first one came over the rail, there was a pair of riders on the pot. (A/N: Riders are crabs that cling to the outside of the pot. They're an indication that you've landed on a herd of them.) "Crab in the tank before we even start fishing?" Northwestern asked gleefully. "Now that's a good sign." Sig replied.

To the Northwest, Maverick was pulling the first of his pots and the results were minimal. "Damn it!" He hissed. "It is what it is I guess." He sighed. He pulled strings and strings of empty pots and stacked them on deck, having to search for newer grounds. "Humph." He grumped. He was in a bad mood so when one of the film crew stuck a camera on the end of a pole and pointed it at him, he saw an opportunity to let his anger out. He took the pole in his mouth, shaking his head side to side as he bit it. "Hey! That's a several thousand dollar camera!" The guy complained. Maverick grinned. "It's worthless now." He said, throwing it into the sea. "Oh come on man, that's not funny." The guy wailed as Maverick busted up laughing. "Now that felt good." He said. "Very good. I feel so much better now." The camera guy marched back inside. "Oh go ahead and sulk." Maverick called.

Nearby, Lady Luck, the smallest boat in the fleet at only 70 feet in length, was having trouble just getting to launch her bots. Her pair of stabilizers had to be raised from the water and the port side one wouldn't come out. She felt something snap and knew the weight had broken from the line so she had lost that stability. "It's gonna be a rolly ride." She sighed as finally, she launched the pots over the side.

Saga, another boat fishing far to the west was having difficulty finding the crab. Her first pots had come up empty. "Grrr!" She growled. "That's why it's called fishing and not catching." She said in answer to a cameraman's question. Western Viking and Fierce Allegiance were having no luck at all, landing on blanks and single digits. "It's frustrating, it really is." Viking said. "Hopefully we'll land on 'em soon. I don't wanna be hauling up blanks and learn the seasons' over." Allegiance growled.

So far, no one had caught anything worth keeping and the clock was ticking.


	3. Chapter 3: Lady Luck

Chapter 3~ Lady Luck

Luck, ha! No ship was having any luck so far. The red king crab was being particularly elusive this season. It was ridiculous. Northwestern hauled in her first pots and the most crab she got was single digits. "Unbelievable!" She growled. "This sucks!" When the fishing was bad, most deckhands would revert to the age old sailor's practice of complaining. Northwestern was no exception. "Sig, you stink!" She yowled. Sig just ignored her and continued hauling pots. As a highliner, it was expected of Northwestern to haul in a lot of crab and a lot of money. So far this season, she hadn't lived up to that title, yet. "They're out there somewhere. The fact that there is some crab in the pot shows that a herd of 'em passed this way. The question is where and when." She said to the cameraman. He nodded. "How will you figure that out?" He asked. "There are lots of variables." She said. "The currents, the tides, the water temperature even. All these things can affect the way the crab travel across the ocean floor." He nodded.

Not too far away, another highliner, the Fierce Allegiance, was having equal trouble finding the crab. "This is not the year for highliners apparently." Allegiance sighed, having heard about Northwestern's equal run of bad luck. "Why don't we call up Wizard? She's the most superstitious boat in the fleet. Maybe she's got some kind of weird concoction that could help us." He said. "Maybe." His captain said although he didn't sound particularly hopeful.

"Oh come on!" Western Viking exclaimed at the end of an extremely bad first string. "Damn it, this is not what I wanted." Blanks, blanks and more blanks. That was the best he got. "Grrr." He growled, smacking the water fiercely. "Take that! And that! And that!" He yowled at the Bering Sea. A harsh reproach in the form of a wall of water to the face was the answer he got. "Never test the Bering sea." His captain chided. "Shut up." Viking groaned as he fumed. And he fumed all the way to the start of the next string. Fortunately, luck was shining on him this time as he was soon hauling big numbers. There were at least an average of 30 in each pot. "Now this is more like it. Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He sighed. He should've known that out here, good luck wasn't meant to last long.

Northwestern was the first to get the news. "Are you serious!" She exclaimed, smacking the water harshly with her bow in frustration. "It is what it is old girl." Sig sighed. The Alaskan Department of Fish and Game had announced a close to the season in two days. "Once we had seventy-two days up here. Now we have seventy-two hours?" She growled. By this time in two days, the season would be over. And with only a few pounds of crab in her tank, Northwestern knew that she'd better land on the crab and soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Beat the Clock

Chapter 4~ Beat the Clock

The news was buzzing around the fleet that the season would end in just 48 hours. "What are we going to do?" Northwestern moaned. She was well off the crab and sought desperately to catch something before the season was out. "Well, there are two options. We can either set more pots and risk violating the law, or we can go far to the north to that string of pots we set earlier." Sig replied. "Long Tall Sally?" Northwestern asked. "Long Tall Sally." Sig agreed, nodding. "Alright, that's that then." She said and took off to the north.

While Northwestern more than prided herself on being the fastest boat in the fleet, she never actually thought that she'd really have to rely on it like she was now. Speed was everything at this point and the faster, the better. It seemed to take an eternity but it was really less than half a day before she reached the top of her first string here. "Please be crab. Please be crab." She whispered in a half prayer. The hook was thrown and the line was caught perfectly. It was hauled in and put in the block. The line started coiling around as the pot grew closer and closer and closer to the surface. "Please, please, please." Northwestern whispered, shutting her eyes. At last, the pot broke the surface and Northwestern, having no choice but to satisfy her curiosity, took a peak and at once gave a yowl of victory. The pot was nearly stuffed with king crab.

"Yes!" She yowled. "Yes, oh yes!" Sig laughed and thus began a last minute race to haul in all the pots before the season ended. "Get the coffee ready boys." Northwestern said. "It's gonna be a long night." She and the crew pulled another all-nighter, rushing to haul aboard all their pots with the crab before the season ended. With just a few minutes to spare, the last pot cleared the rail. "We've done it!" Northwestern cheered. Long Tall Sally had paid off and the bountiful crab had given her the King Crab Derby title. "I love it!" She laughed as the pots were stowed on deck and she turned south for Dutch Harbor.

She arrived there a few days later and was very surprised and flattered to see Big Valley waiting for her. He rushed forward, pressing his bow against hers. Shocked, Northwestern hesitated, then reprimanded herself for her behavior before purring and nuzzling him back. "You made it." He whispered. "So I did." She replied, brushing against him. Sig's furious yelling brought her back to her senses. "Um, Big Valley, maybe you should come back later before Sig uses the kitchen broom as a weapon." She said. The large gray male laughed. "Alright. I'll see you tonight." He replied and nuzzling her once more, he left.

Northwestern pulled up alongside the processor. "Did you have a good trip?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes." She replied. "I can see that. Goodness you caught a lot." He exclaimed. Northwestern grinned. "Comes with experience." She said with a shrug.

Later, Northwestern was resting at her berth. Sig and the others were off celebrating in town, presenting the perfect opportunity for Big Valley to appear again. Northwestern smiled at him. "You are more than welcome here Big Valley." She said. "Northwestern, you are one beautiful queen." He whispered, pressing against her. "Flatterer." She teased. "I can't help that you are so beautiful, young goddess." He said. She laughed softly, granting him a deep kiss which he returned happily.

When Sig returned late that night, he saw the pair curled up together and fast asleep. Both had several scratches on their lower aft hulls and keel. Chuckling, he climbed aboard his ship and said not a word as he turned out the lights.


	5. Chapter 5: Dead of Winter

Chapter 5~ Dead of Winter

Northwestern knew she couldn't resist the Bering Sea's call as it sounded for opies. It was like a siren to a sailor. She had to answer, she had to go and her muscles tensed in anticipation of the season's beginning. Beside her, her new mate Big Valley yawned and stretched out his muscles, happily soaking up the early morning sun while it was still there. "Patience darling." He said. "We'll be off and catching those eight legged suckers soon." She laughed. "I know but I don't wanna wait." She protruded her lower lip in a fake pout. He chuckled. "I know something that will take you mind off it." He said. "Oh?" She asked. "What?" In answer, Big Valley leaned forward and kissed her gently. She laughed. "You rascal, Valley." She teased and kissed him back.

"Sweet, I can't believe I got that shot!" cried a voice. Northwestern groaned. "Oh great, so you're back hmm?" She hissed. "Oh come on, North. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" The cameraman asked. Northwestern bared her teeth at him and getting the message, the guy ran off, still squealing happily about his shot of the pair. She groaned. "The whole fleet will hear soon." She sighed. "It is what it is." Valley said. "I don't mind." He nuzzled her. She purred. "You endless flirt." She scolded lightly. He chuckled.

Soon, Sig and the others arrived, climbing aboard her. "Did you enjoy your season off?" Sig asked knowingly. Northwestern blushed and answered "Yes, I did." She exchanged a glance at Big Valley as she said this. Sig noticed. "Ooh." He muttered but said nothing more on the subject. Northwestern sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was her captain going all crazy over her and another boat. In another dock nearby, a bright blue boat with golden stripes on her hull awoke with a yawn. "Hiya, Northwestern. Getting ready to depart I see." She said. Northwestern nodded. "Yes, will you be heading out soon as well Cornelia?" She asked. "As soon as I can." Cornelia replied. "Say, if we leave together how bout a little friendly competition. First to the ground gets 2 grand." She said. "You'd lose, I am faster than you." Northwestern reminded her. "True that. Alright then, a little ship's wager then in addition to the captain's wager." Northwestern leaned forward. "I'm listening." She said. "First boat to catch 30,000 pounds earns 6 grand." Cornelia replied. "Time Bandit and Maverick have already agreed to the challenge and they've put in a thousand each. I just need two more boats." "Done!" Northwestern said. Big Valley grinned. "I'm game." He said. "When can we collect?" He asked. "As soon as we get back to town." Cornelia replied. "What are we waiting around here for. Let's go catch some crab!" He yowled. Northwestern grabbed his stern as he turned to go. "Hold your horses there mate." She said. "We can't catch anything until the season opens." "Grr. Bother the Fish and Game and their damned rules." He grumbled. "Those damned rules preserve our fishery." She replied. "Yea, I suppose you're right." He admitted and settled back beside her. "Besides, waiting this year is not so bad." He pressed close to his mate to prove his point. Cornelia chuckled. "Big Valley, whatever am I going to do with you?" Northwestern groaned. "Nothing, cause I ain't going anywhere." He purred, nestling into her side like a shipling. She laughed. "You'd better not my love." She whispered and curled around him tightly.

At last, Northwestern was free to leave Dutch Harbor. Big Valley followed her out. Northwestern would stay true to her name and fish close to the Russian border while Big Valley would stick fairly close to the peninsula. They touched noses when it came time to part. "You come back, Big Valley. Alright?" Northwestern growled. "Of course I will." He replied. Northwestern purred as he kissed her and the two reluctantly went their own courses.

On her way out she passed another boat heading into port. "Catch enough crab already Lady Alaska?" She asked. "No." The other ship grumbled. "Something's gone wrong with the electricity and I'm having a hard time seeing right now so I have to come back into port." "Bad luck." Northwestern said sympathetically. It sucked to return to port at all, even more so with an empty tank. "Hope you get the problem fixed soon." She said as she continued on. "Thanks Northwestern, I'll see you out there." Alaska called. Northwestern flicked her flag in response.

Arriving on the northwestern edge of the crab grounds a few days later, Northwestern set her first string of pots. Sig was listening to the fleet on the radio. "Russian, Russian, and well Russian. Everything is in Russian." He complained. "Well, we're only a few miles from the border." Northwestern said. "I can't say I'm that surprised." "Damn it I'm Norwegian, can't they at least speak Norwegian." He whined. "It is what it is, Sig." She sighed. Sig flipped through the channels, hoping to find something in English or Norse when he heard a frantic Coast Guard call. "Uh oh." He muttered. "Someone in trouble already?" Northwestern asked. Every year, there was always some poor boat that was either severely damaged or sunk out here, usually the latter. King Season always had at least three calls but Opilio was worse due to the winter conditions. "Yeah, they're saying that EPIRP has gone off from another boat and no calls are being answered." Sig said. "Now that's not a good sign." Northwestern said. "This early in the season and what with the weather being all rowdy down on the main grounds, I'd say the most likely culprit is a capsize." She said. Sig nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking, only…" He paused, listening to the radio for another few seconds. "Oh my god." He whispered. "What, what is it?" She asked. Almost fearful now, she whispered "Is it-is it someone we know?" Sig sighed. "Someone that I don't know very well but you do." He replied. "Big Valley." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Man Overboard

Chapter 6~ Man Overboard

Cornelia and Maverick had heard about Big Valley by now and had joined in the search for the gray vessel. Cornelia couldn't help but think of Northwestern. Her friend was Big Valley's mate and she wished with all her heart that the EPIRP had just fallen overboard and that Big Valley was alright. Northwestern would be devastated if he had sunk. Up ahead, Maverick called out "Cornelia, you better come and check this out!" Cornelia raced forward. "What have you found?" She asked. She saw a small bait bucket floating on the water. It was the final nail in the coffin. There was no question now, Big Valley had sunk. "Oh no." Cornelia moaned. Maverick brushed against her. "Poor Northwestern." He sighed. They continued their search for survivors of the tragedy. The coast guard was luckier than they were and found one man alive. They found two others but both were dead.

The only survivor, Cache Steel said that Big Valley had been in heavy seas when he capsized. He sank quickly, having very little time to say or do anything before water filled his lungs, aphexiating him. Three deckhands died shortly after, having fallen overboard without a survival suit. He couldn't account for the remaining man. Clearly, the captain had gone down with his ship.

"We must tell Northwestern." Cornelia said. "She'll know already." Maverick said. "Maybe, but its better that she hear it from us rather than from the coast guard over the radio." Cornelia replied. Maverick nodded. Cornelia switched to channel 12 and patching in her own line of communication she called "Northwestern, Northwestern, this is Cornelia Marie calling you on channel 12, 1-2 over." Sig heard the call and said "There's someone on the line for you old girl." "Is it Big Valley?" She asked hopefully. Sig shook his head. "No, Cornelia. She has news for you." He replied. She nodded. "Patch me in." She ordered. Sig did. "Cornelia, this is Northwestern over." Cornelia's response was immediate. "I've just finished a search grid with Maverick." She said. "What did you find?" Northwestern asked. "An empty bait bucket and some other debris. The coast guard said they found one survivor." Cornelia replied. "And Big Valley?" Northwestern asked but from the way her voice shook, Cornelia could tell that her friend already knew the answer. "I'm sorry North." She whispered. She thought she had lost the other ship but after a few seconds, Northwestern replied "Thank you for telling me." "Of course." Cornelia answered, then all was silent on the other end.

Northwestern disconnected and Sig dropped anchor, ordering a halt of work on deck. Northwestern sent her captain a silent thank you and curled up on the water. She must've cried enough tears that day to fill the whole of the crab grounds.


	7. Chapter 7: High Hopes

Chapter 7~ High Hopes

The storm that had claimed Big Valley died down almost as swiftly as it had begun. For the first time all season, fishing was easier and it gave Northwestern and Fierce Allegiance a chance to catch up on the crab after a bad start to their seasons.

Northwestern, having gone so far north and west that she was within a few hours run of the Russian border, was pulling full pots over the rail. Pots filled with crab was the Bering Sea's best tonic for any tired or down crewman and it did lift the grieving ship's spirits a little. "That's a sight for sore eyes." She said. "With everything that's happened, how do you feel right now?" The cameraman asked. She sighed. "I'll always be sad about it. I mean, losing Big Valley is the same as a wife learning she's a widow. He and I were mates but what can I do? I can't bring him back. He loved this sea and his job as much as I do and I know that he'd want me to keep fishing." She chuckled, managing a faint smile. "Seeing these full pots though, it's a real morale booster and its one that I needed to be sure."

Seeing a pair of riders on the pot, Northwestern carefully timed hoist as it was brought up to the rail, then grabbed the two crab off the pot. Edgar had to pull his hand out of the way as he went to reach for them to avoid being bit. "Northwestern!" He complained. Northwestern chomped down on one of the crab, swiftly devouring it and tossed the other high in the air and caught it. A loud crunch was heard as the opilio became the white ship's dinner. Northwestern licked her lips and burped. "Oops, excuse me." She said. Everyone laughed and Sig reached out the wheelhouse window and gave his ship a pat. "Back to your old self then hmm." He said. "More or less." She answered.

Fierce Allegiance was having the opposite luck of Northwestern. He'd gone from blanks to single digits. "Is this the best I can do?" He grumbled. He was just about fed up with the low numbers he was getting and wondered if he would ever find the crab in time.


	8. Chapter 8: Good Fishing

Chapter 8~ Good Fishing

As the rumors circulated that the season would close soon, Fierce Allegiance was still having trouble finding the crab. "Two words to some the season up, this sucks!" He growled. "But it is what it is and that's that." He turned his attention back to an upcoming string. "Hopefully these will show some good numbers." He thought.

150 miles away, Northwestern was on solid good numbers of 400 plus. She worked well into the night, determined to catch as many crab as she could before the season ended. When it ended, she did not know but she did know that she wanted full tanks when that happened. The first pot in a string that'd been set back three times already came up stuffed. "OH YEAH BABY!" She cheered. Sig grinned. "I love it." He said.

100 miles to the south, the Saga was still grinding away. Unlike Allegiance who couldn't seem to find any crab, or Northwestern who was on a herd of them, he was having moderate luck with an average of 200-300 crab. "Eh, could be better." He said. "But it could be worse too." "Don't you say that!" exclaimed his captain. "It's bad luck." "Oops, sorry." Saga muttered. To the camera he added "He's a superstitious old coot."

Fierce Allegiance eyed the pot as it drew closer and closer to the surface. "Oh please." He whispered. The pot broke the surface, stuffed with opilio crab. "YES OH YES!" Allegiance yowled. "About time." He felt like a little kid who'd just opened a piñata and found all the goodies inside. "I love my job." He laughed breezily.

Just as the going got good for all boats the call came over the radio. "The Alaskan Department of Fish and Game has announced a close to the season commencing in 36 hours, that is all." Northwestern smacked her bow hard on the water. "Ugh." She groaned. "Why do they do that just as the fishing is getting good?" She whined. "It is what it is girl." Sig sighed. "It's the law and I can't change that." "If only." She muttered.

With the season closing in just 36 hours, all the boats were rushing to fill their tanks as quickly as possible. "We have some serious catching up to do." Allegiance muttered. "Down the coffee boys, it's gonna be a long all nighter."


	9. Chapter 9: The Clock's Ticking

Chapter 9~ The Clock's Ticking

The announcement was made over the fleet radio that the season would be closing in 36 hours. Not only that but a change would be made. The old derby ways were over and from now on, an IFQ (Individual Fishing Quota) would be assigned to each boat. The new system was deemed safer and more reliable than the derby. For old salts like Northwestern and Lady Alaska, the news was devastating.

Lady Alaska knew the new system would put her and many smaller boats out of business but she knew she couldn't continue on in the industry for much longer anyway. The electrical problem didn't fix her failing eyesight and the aging ship learned she was going blind. She wouldn't deny she was scared but she would find a way to live with it. She didn't have any choice after all.

Northwestern was sad that the derby had ended. "It's been the way I've done things since I first came here in 1977." She said. "That long?" The cameraman asked. She nodded absently, turning her focus to the full pots of crab that were coming over the rail. "Damn, my tanks are stuffed and I would hate to dump all this back." She said. "We'll build a holding pen with the pots." Sig told her. She nodded. "That's risky, what if they die?" She asked. "Then we still have plenty in the tanks." He replied. She consented and the work commenced. Before long, 30,000 pounds were on sitting on deck, corralled in by the pots on all sides and a slight covering from the wind and waves that would wash over the sides.

"The derby's ending, might as well make the most of it." She said and set a course for Dutch. It was just as she arrived in port that the season was over. The processor was stunned at her catch. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed. "Damn bitch, you caught a lot of those fuckers." Northwestern laughed, not offended in the slightest by the processor's harsh language. Like her, he was an old salt and while she usually refrained from the harsh use of language, she didn't mind the sailor talk, he meant no harm by it.

Finding her berth at nightfall, Northwestern saw Lady Alaska next to her. Something was wrong with the older ship. She could hear Northwestern approaching but she was already blind in the low light. "North, is that you?" She asked. Northwestern nodded, a bit surprised by her friend's lack of attention. Her white hull usually stuck out like a beacon in the dark. She saw the mist in Alaska's eyes and understood. "You're going blind." She whispered. Alaska nodded. "Yes." She sighed. Northwestern nuzzled her and Alaska gave a weak purr.

Cornelia came over. "Congrats, you won the wager." She said. Northwestern had completely forgotten about the wager with everything that had happened this season. Cornelia handed her a wad of hundreds. "6 g's as promised." She said. Northwestern sighed, looking at Alaska. She knew her friend wouldn't be able to fish next year. Even if she wasn't put out of business by the new IFQ system her blindness prevented her from participating anyway.

Taking the wad from Cornelia she passed it to Alaska. "North, no I couldn't." Alaska said. "Go on, take it. You need it more than I do. You can use it to start a new life." Northwestern said. Sighing, Alaska took it from her. "Thank you North. Big Valley would be proud of you." She said. Smiling, Northwestern replied "I know he would."


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Run

Chapter 10~ The Final Run

Northwestern sat quietly at her dock as her crew prepared to leave for home. They would be back though. Northwestern had signed on for the IFQ permit so she would be one of the boats fishing again next season.

Sig stood next to her on the dock and gently stroked her bow. Northwestern purred, enjoying the kind touch for the only other touch she'd ever receive would be the harsh slap of the Bering Sea so she was grateful for any kind, gentle touch she could get when she could get it. "I'll see you in October." He said those famous parting words that Northwestern had heard over and over again at the end of each Opilio season. At the end of King season it was "I'll see you in two weeks."

"I'll be here." was Northwestern's consistent reply. Sig left for the airport and Northwestern was left alone with Cornelia and Maverick who also had joined on the new IFQ system, much to Northwestern's delight. At least she wouldn't be the only boat staying. "It's what I was born and bred and corn fed to do." Cornelia said. "I wouldn't have it any other way." "No I don't doubt you wouldn't." Northwestern chuckled.

She lowered her head, suddenly feeling sick. Cornelia noticed this as did Maverick who gently pressed closer to her. "Northwestern, are you alright?" He asked. "I-I think so." Northwestern stammered as the wave of nausea passed. She shook her head, feeling rather tired. Maverick said nothing more and the white vessel curled up to sleep.

In the morning, he was woken rather harshly by Northwestern. "Maverick," She groaned. "Move." Maverick, a bit surprised by her hostile attitude, did. Northwestern raced past him and several other vessels stared after her with knowing looks as she vanished around a corner. Moments later, a loud retching sound was heard as Northwestern puked. Maverick, a little bit disgusted by this turned away to meet the knowing silver eyes of Cornelia. Cornelia smiled and Maverick, chuckling, smiled back. "Just wait when she hears." He whispered. Cornelia tried to stifle a laugh and failed.

"I don't see what's funny about me throwing up." Northwestern grumbled as she returned. Maverick looked at Cornelia. "You tell her." He said simply. "What, no it was your idea you tell her!" Cornelia replied. "It was not, you thought of it first." Maverick retorted. "What was your idea?" Northwestern wondered, looking back and forth between them. Cornelia fixed the slightly smaller male with a glare and Maverick relented.

Sighing he said "To put it quite frankly Northwestern, you're with young." "WHAT?!" Northwestern yowled. Her glare was hot enough to melt an iceberg and Maverick shrunk down, whimpering. "If that's too forward I could say that you're in a family way or you're pregnant perhaps." He stopped as Northwestern bared her teeth at him. "How could I possibly be pregnant?" She wondered, sounding less skeptical now. "Well, duh. You were cozy with Big Valley." Cornelia pointed out. Northwestern nodded, closing her eyes. She sighed. "I-I'm pregnant with his children, our children. Oh how he would've loved this." She whispered. "I'm sure he's watching us now with a big silly grin on his face." Cornelia said, nuzzling her. "Of that, I have no doubt." Northwestern replied.

As she returned to her berth and looked to the horizon she knew that the coming King Crab Season would be very different and that nothing would ever be the same as it was before.


End file.
